


Fourteen Pairs of Open Eyes

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dark Fest 2011. Prompt: "Star Trek: TNG, Picard/Data, "Power Play." Picard has been intimate with Data and the entity who takes over Data's body finds those memories, mocks Picard with them in front of everyone, maybe non-con so Picard will always have those memories when he looks at Data in the future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Pairs of Open Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek belongs to Paramount.
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I don't know where the hell this came from. Also: Data can feel pleasure in this story, because the whole thing would be pointless otherwise.

Ten Forward had never been this quiet before. Even in the small hours of the morning there would always be at least a handful of guests, chatting in a low voice, whispering excitedly, or simply exchanging a few words with the barkeep as they placed their order. Now, even though more than three or four handfuls of crewmen sat lined up against the windowed wall, no one dared make even the slightest noise. Occasionally someone drew a shuddering breath or whimpered softly - and like a single red thread through the silence cut the incessant sound of Molly O'Brien crying and her mother’s desperate attempts to hush her.

Ever since the failed attack on the three entities who were keeping Keiko, her child and her colleagues hostage, the tension in the room had thickened to the point where every crewman began to feel his body react, recoiling inwardly like from a sickening smell. Where first the entity possessing Deanna Troi, who was clearly in charge, had concentrated solely on gaining control over the ship, she and her two associates had now begun to circle Captain Picard with the slow, controlled steps of a predator, seemingly driven by something more than the simple desire to attain their goal. They were dissatisfied with their treatment. Obviously the captain couldn't be counted upon to cooperate quite so easily as he had claimed. The attack had momentarily driven them from their host bodies, humiliated them, undermined their authority. Something inside of them, something more instinctive than purposeful, longed to restore the balance.

Picard stood upright between them, looking from one to the other, all his inner energy focused on keeping his composure. When threatened by hostile beings in front of his crew, it was essential that he remain calm, display no irrational behavior. No signs of panic. Even if he lost control over the situation, he must, at the very least, always remain in control of himself. He breathed deeply through his nose, and out again. Patience. If he could sit this out, they would sooner or later arrive at the south pole of the planet and the situation would change again - somehow.

The eyes of the creature controlling Troi burned with distaste as she looked him up and down, like a lowly criminal she shouldn't even be wasting her time on. The expression of the alien that had taken over O’Brien's mind was colder, almost distant - of the three he seemed the least certain what to make of humanoids and the readiest to kill them without a second thought. Instinctively Picard had tried to avoid the eyes of the one possessing Data, but he didn’t fail to see the smile that was spreading slowly across the android’s face.

Suddenly the creature in Data's body halted. The other two stopped walking as well. The alien stepped closer to Picard and, still smiling broadly, moved his fingertips caressingly over Picard's cheek. "Well, well, Captain," he said. "What an interesting memories this mechanical man has of you. Very... intimate. Isn't that the word he likes to use?"

Suddenly the expression on his face changed, shifting in an instant from a taunting smirk to an innocent, hazy-eyed look of wonder and delight. "Oh...," he moaned softly, though there was no one in the room who wouldn't be able to hear it. "Oh... Captain..."

His own grin returned. “What was it like, Captain, to fuck him? How did you even get him to let you?" He glanced at his leader, who gave a brief nod. Both she and her comrade were observing this development with obvious interest.

Picard felt as if he'd been hit in the face with a cold, wet towel. His temples throbbed, his head swam. Behind him he could hear, between Molly's irregular sobs, his crewmen shuffling nervously. Worf growled with frustration, like an agitated watchdog that couldn’t break free from its chain. It was even possible, Picard realized, that Deanna Troi and Miles O'Brien were aware that this was happening. Perhaps Data himself was forced to watch helplessly from behind those cool, mocking golden eyes that now looked straight into Picard's. The captain's jaw set. He refused to be intimidated.

"If you can access those memories, you already know what it was like," he said coolly.

The alien shook his head. "Oh no. That's not where we're going." He raised his phaser and pressed it lightly against Picard's neck. "We're going to play a little game, Captain. You're going to tell me exactly what happened that night. And no cheating. Remember, I can recall every second with perfect clarity."

Picard looked at him. Very well. He could play for time, start at the beginning, describe something harmless - how he had wondered if it wasn't too late at night when he called the android to his quarters, how he had offered Data a seat, how he had paced restlessly before finally addressing him -

The creature spoke again, and this time not with Data's voice, but with Picard's own, reciting his words as if they were lines from a play. "Data... I know you are not able to return the tenderness... the desire... the passion I feel for you. All I can do is ask you something I have never asked anyone before. Please - for whatever it is I mean to you - will you allow me..."

"Stop it," Picard said.

"Only if you finish the sentence for me," the creature retorted.

 _...to make love to you._ Picard drew a breath, then closed his mouth again. The alien smiled. Slowly he moved the phaser to the back of Picard's neck and then down to his back, half embracing him as he did so, his lips close to the captain's.

"You begged him," he whispered. "You're his superior officer, but you went to him and begged him if you could shove your dick up his pretty ass."

Picard swallowed. He forced himself to keep looking into the hostile being's eyes, not to turn his head, not to make eye contact with any of his officers. He clenched his hands into fists to keep them from tugging on his jacket. The sounds in his ears were becoming unbearably loud, the deep hum of the ship's engines no less than the awful whining of the O'Brien baby.

"Perhaps you forget how he responded," he answered finally. "He said -"

"I know what he said," the alien interrupted. "And I know what you did next. In fact - I think I’d rather have a demonstration than all this hollow chatter. Go ahead - show me."

Picard shook his head. "No. I refuse to let this go any further."

Abruptly, with the lightning swiftness that only Data had, the creature spun around. His phaser flashed. A female crew member - Ensign Leick, Picard remembered, he had complimented her on a difficult maneuver at the helm only a week ago - uttered a loud cry, doubled up and fell forward on the floor, groaning, her arms wrapped around herself, the sleeves darkening with blood. Two people knelt down beside her, glancing up with terrified looks at the two other hijackers, but their attention was still fixed on the captain. "Now," the alien in Data's body hissed, turning back to Picard, "show me what you did next - or she will die."

 _She will probably die anyway if this doesn't end soon_ , Picard thought. Desperately fighting down the nausea that seemed to be filling every inch of his body, he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of the android's face. Through the invader's monstrous grimace he struggled to recognize the features of his friend and lover. _Data_ , he thought, _if you are in there somewhere, if you are experiencing this - you will know I'm touching only you. Not him._

He kissed the android's lips. To his astonishment, the creature responded at once - not eagerly, but with the same slow, gentle precision with which Data had answered Picard's kiss a few nights ago. Perhaps the alien had somehow enabled him to move his mouth, but not the rest of his body. Picard allowed himself to believe it. His sickness began to subside somewhat and instead, as he deepened the kiss, he could feel the first familiar stirrings of desire. As he finally pulled back to catch his breath, he could see that the eyes of almost everyone in the room were focused on him - those of the two invaders gleamed, but those of the hostages shone with a dull horror, as if transfixed by that from which they wanted more than anything to look away.

The creature controlling the android smiled again. "Mmm. I'm beginning to enjoy this. So what happened next, Captain?"

Picard cleared his throat. "He - he removed his clothing." As he had expected, the alien put his weapon down, out of reach, and undressed. As Picard took in the sight of the android's naked figure for the second time in his life, he could feel the longing crawl up from his loins into the rest of body, attempting to penetrate his mind. _No. Stay in control._

The alien took Data's cock in his hand, inspected it for a moment or two as if amused by it, then let it grow automatically into a full erection. "Frankly, I'm amazed," he remarked. "This creature is more powerful than you'll ever be, but he obeys your orders like a mindless slave. You must have some kind of special influence over him, Captain." He grinned and picked up his phaser again, gesturing with the weapon. "I think it's time we even out that relationship a little bit. Take ‘em off.”

With as much dignity as he could muster, Picard complied, concentrating on the sound of Keiko O'Brien's urgent, desperate shushing noises, imagining that he was the one she was trying to reassure. Number One, he thought, for heaven's sake, hurry.

The hostile being stepped away from Picard, who felt the gazes of thirteen of his subordinates burning into his skin. He straightened his back, following the invader with his gaze. He must pretend he was in a theater. Ignore the audience. Remain present within himself, focus on the other actors. _None of this is real. None of this will remain._

“Now,” the alien went on, “what happened next?”

“He... um... he touched me,” Picard said softly. “He caressed me - and I him.” On an impulse, just in case Data was able to hear him, he added: “His hands are like magic...”

“Cut the bullshit, Captain,” the creature replied. “What did he _do_?”

Picard cleared his throat again, but as he spoke the words he could still barely hear them. “He... he pleasured me... with his... with his mouth.”

“He sucked your cock," the alien repeated, standing still before Picard once more. “Very good. On your knees.”

“No!” a deep voice bellowed from behind him. The creature turned and Picard could see Worf, his face distorted with rage, charging at his Captain’s tormentor. His hands locked around the android’s throat. “I will no longer tolerate this humiliation of my -”

Before he could finish, the two aliens controlling Troi and O’Brien had shot him in both knees. With a terrible roar he collapsed to the ground, howling Klingon words that Picard had never heard him utter before. He tried to scramble up again, but another shot to the head silenced him and he slumped onto the floor, unconscious - if not dead. The creature in Data’s body calmly kicked him a few feet away and put his own phaser to Picard’s neck again. “Go ahead,” he ordered.

Shaking uncontrollably, Picard sank to his knees. As he took the android’s cock in his mouth, he banned all other thoughts from his mind except one single name, repeating it inwardly like a mantra. _Data. Data. Data. I love you. This is all for you._

As he listened to the creature’s breathing grow heavier, he closed his eyes and allowed the memories of that night to nurture his thoughts - how beautiful Data had looked, lying there before him on the bed, how important it had been to him that Picard was enjoying himself, how the look of fascination on his face had finally changed into one of ecstasy -

Suddenly he felt a strong hand clasp over the back of his head and the alien took control, fucking his mouth with hard, deep thrusts that drove all the precious images from his mind. It took a small eternity before the hot, tangy syrup that was Data’s cum finally began to stream into his throat. At last the creature pulled out of him and Picard fell forward on his hands and knees, coughing and shuddering. Immediately the hostile being squatted down beside him, grabbed his shoulders, yanked him backward and shoved him down on the floor. Picard gasped as his skull made contact with the solid surface.

“Stop it, you brute!” one of the women shouted. At once the alien snatched up his phaser, but Picard clasped his arm, forcing himself with his last strength to lay authority in his voice. “Please,” he said softly. “I am doing everything you want. Please, leave them alone.”

The creature raised his eyebrows, then put down the weapon again. His elegant hands smeared out the golden liquid that still flowed from his cock. He lifted up Picard's legs and spread them apart, then positioned himself between them. Picard's gaze shifted up and down from those strong arms and shoulders to that face he knew too well, on which, for a moment, a look of calm concentration had appeared that almost seemed familiar. _No, Data, please - it’s been too long since I’ve done it this way - I’m afraid -_

Then the android thrust into him and Picard’s head was thrown back, his vision gliding from the cruel grin on his lover's face to a ceiling to a window full of countless little shining eyes, drifting by slowly as they watched the scene with polite indifference.

The pain split him open. He cried out, then forced himself to clench his teeth, drawing hissing breaths through them. _I must bear it - I've been through worse - only three people here who want to see me suffer and eleven who are simply - no, don’t think about them - don’t become aware that they’re watching - I've lost control over my body - it doesn't belong to me anymore - it's his - god, yes - I want to be his -_

Slowly, inevitably, the android's deep strokes began to fill Picard’s system with something more than sickness and discomfort - a warm, seductive ache that began to consume him. His eyes caught Data's again. The android smiled and pulled out of him. "Turn around, Captain," he said quietly.

Finally, for a moment, the plea for mercy hovered on Picard's lips. Then he lowered his gaze. He got up slowly and turned towards the windows, towards the group of hostages sitting motionless beneath them, like dolls, hypnotized, dazed by the shock of what they were watching. He leaned forward on his lower arms, head bowed, eyes closed. The android's hands gripped his flanks and then Data's cock slid into him again. Now there was only pleasure and Picard surrendered to it, his mind tumbling through a world of exotic, desperate images. Again he clenched his fists. _Do not show them what you are feeling._

Then he heard Data's voice, whispering to him. "This body doesn't tire, Captain. I will only stop when you've shown me how much you're enjoying it."

Picard's hand moved slowly to his cock. The images began to wrap themselves around him, suffocating him. _Data is doing this on purpose. He wants to hurt you. He has changed and now he always remain like this, taunting you, humiliating you. He has subjected you to his will. Everyone can see it, everyone will know. You belong to him and no matter how he treats you, you will never be able to resist him. Your authority is broken. No one will acknowledge it - ever again. Give yourself over to your new master. It is the only life you have left._

A violent shudder went through him. Suddenly the pain returned. It was everywhere. His knees were shaking. Then he felt the android thrust deep and hard into him and he heard Data's soft gasp, exactly the same sound he had made three nights before. Then the android withdrew from him again and Picard collapsed.

"Bridge to Ten Forward," Commander Riker's voice sounded through the room. "We've arrived at the southern pole of the moon."


End file.
